Morirse de vergüenza
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Hogwarts, como cualquier internado, es duro porque tienes que combinar vivir solo y tener gran parte de tu propia responsabilidad con estudiar y, en ocasiones, con algún club extraescolar. Pero, como todo, tiene cosas buenas. Quizá la más significativa es que no está tu madre para avergonzarte todo el tiempo.


**Nombre:** Morirse de vergüenza.

 **Pairing:** Jorcan (James/Lorcan)

 **Rated:** T

 **Géneros:** Romance/Comedia

 _HP es de JK_

 **Número de palabras:** 4,791.

 **N. de A.:** todo el mundo debería shippear esta pedazo de pareja porque son un amor. Básicamente la idea surge de gilipolleces. Estoy hablando con mi amigo J de Jorcan y yo comienzo a mandarle frases de lo que dice uno y otro y que les hace vez adorables y tiernos juntos y que, en algunas ocasiones, pues también divertidos. Y ya veis, de tres frases ha salido un fic de casi 4.800 palabras. Espero de verdad que lo disfrutéis y que los shippeéis tanto como yo. Un besazo.

* * *

 **Morirse de vergüenza**

James metió la llave en la cerradura justo después de dar un pequeño suspiro. Se llevó la chaqueta a la frente para quitarse parte del sudor que había allí acumulado. Sudor en Londres y sin ser verano, si le hubiesen dicho eso en algún momento se habría reído con ganas pero ahora, en ese momento de cansancio ya no le parecía tan gracioso.

De camino a su casa se había encontrado con mucha gente, supuso que todos muggles pero como los magos de entonces se vestían muy parecido a los muggles por comodidad y no llevaban "Expelliarmus" o "Crucio" tatuado en la frente pues era complicado diferenciarles. Todos ellos, sean o no muggle, le habían mirado como si estuviese loco por ir por el centro de Londre con unos pantalones y una camiseta corta, cuando la mayoría iban con dos o más abrigos.

Claro, pensó, la mayoría de ellos no venían de estar varias horas entrenando distintas disciplinas deportivas como fútbol o baseball para mejorar reflejos y capacidades, para mejorar el tono físico y poder ser más competentes en un partido de fútbol. Sintió sus piernas temblar y sus rótulas querer marcharse de vacaciones después de todas las sentadillas que había hecho. Incluso se sentía un poco mareado por la sesión de equilibrio a la que habían sido sometidos para evitar posibles caidas en caso de que alguien tuviese que ponerse en pie sobre la escoba para mejorar el juego.

Tras volver a suspirar, giró la llave y abrió finalmente la puerta. Agradeció no ir con la chaqueta puesta dado que le llegó una oleada de calor proveniente del interior de la casa a consecuencia de una serie de hechizos que había colocados en la casa con la intención de dar comodidad a los huéspedes y no que no tuviesen que andar con chaquetas y abrigos en el interior.

Se dirigió entonces al salón para encontrarse allí a dos personas, una mujer adulta que no aparentaba más de treinta años, pelirroja y de piel lechosa, su madre, y un chico de piel pálida, ojos claros con un par de pequeñas ojeras bajo los mismos y una melena rubia y lisa que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

Después de un levantamiento de mano en forma de saludo general y de dejar la chaqueta de cualquier manera sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor se acercó entonces a ambos, que tenían un par de libros sobre el regazo a los cuales no les dio mucha importancia, y dio un beso, apenas un roce de labios, a Lorcan.

—Buenas, cariño —comentó al separarse para posteriormente girarse e irse hacia la puerta para darse una rápida ducha y poder volver sin oler como una jaulía de cerdos.

—¿Ves a lo que me refería?

La voz de Ginny sonó en una mezcla entre susurro y grito: la voz sonó en forma de susurro pero sonó lo suficientemente fuerte para que James pudiese escucharle. Además, lo hizo justo en el momento en el que James estaba saliendo por la puerta, como si quisiese contarle algo en secreto a Lorcan pero "por accidente" lo hizo lo suficientemente alto como para que James, del que estaban hablando se enterase.

—Sí, ahora lo veo —respondió Lorcan de la misma forma.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —James alzó una ceja mientras asomaba la cabeza a través de la puerta, observando la escena.

—No, nada —contestó Ginny como restándole importancia, pero con ese super poder que tenían las madres de echarte en cara cosas sin decirlo—. Puedes marcharte.

—Repito —James asomó en esta ocasión el cuerpo entero—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Lo que pasa —contestó Lorcan—. Es que tu madre se ha pasado el día haciéndote el almuerzo, la comida, preparándote la ropa caliente y el baño para cuando volvieses y tú no solo no eres capaz de darle un triste beso, sino que nisiquiera le saludas en condiciones.

—No te preocupes, Lorcan —en ese momento Ginny usó otro de sus superpoderes de madre, la voz quebrada y dramática—. Ya estoy acostumbrada a ello. No te preocupes.

James abrió los ojos de par en par y abrió varias veces la boca, intentando articular palabras, pero no era capaz. No se esperaba, le tocó muy de sopetón esta escena de drama y reproveches tan de gratis y no supo ni que decir.

Lorcan, como un buen novio cariñoso que era, abrazó a Ginny y le acarició la espalda un par de veces mientras le lanzaba miradas de reprovación al mayor. ¡Malditos cabrones! Con una madre y una pareja así, ¿quién necesitaba enemigos?

—Mamá... —James fingió arrepentimiento y se encaminó hacia ella—. Lo siento, es que venía cansado del entrenamiento —victimismo delante de una madre con tres hijos, se notaba que James no sacaba muy buenas notas en la universidad de la vida que digamos—. Buenas tardes.

James se acercó para dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su madre pero ésta fue más rápida. Se apartó para posteriormente ponerse en pie. Soltó un _Ahora vienes..._ y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera de la sala, seguido por esa maldita rata a la que a veces llamaba cariño.

* * *

James frunció el ceño mientras colaba su cabeza por el cuello de la camiseta para posteriormente bajársela con las manos y colocársela bien. Se miró al espejo y la vergüenza fue el menor de sus problemas. Cuando había entrado al baño había visto sobre la cama un chandal y una camiseta que le gustaba, el problema fue que cuando salió no estaba eso, había una camiseta blanca y algo ajustada con un perrito abrazado a su madre diciendo "¡Guau, cuánto te quiero, mami!" y unos pantalones cortos, parecidos a unos de deporte pero algo más anchos y con el logo de "La escuela de mami" en los laterales de ambas perneras. Esa apariencia tan infantil resaltaba bastante con el vello frondoso que había tanto en sus piernas como en sus brazos.

En cuanto a la ropa interior Ginny y su mala leche le habían puesto unos calzoncillos tan absurdamente vergonzosos y patéticos que no sólo no se los puso, sino que apartó la vista, intentando fijarse lo menos posible en los detalles y tirarlos al suelo, para esconderlos debajo de la cama y que las pelusas y los engendros surgidos de los trozos de papel con restos de semen que llevaban acumulados allí debajo desde que tenía 13 años los destrozasen, si es que se atrevían.

Los calcetines eran un poco más normales, eran una mayas rosas que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla con forma de orejas de cabeza de gato en la punta, pero después de haber visto esos calzoncillos ya hasta encontrarse con unas zapatillas extrañas le sería reconfortante, catártico incluso. _Si antes lo pienso..._ en el suelo habían dos zapatillas con forma de las garras de Kuriboh, uno de los monstruos de una vieja serie que veía de pequeño.

James tuvo que darle un punto a Ginny. Podía ser malvada, pero la cabrona de su madre tenía estilo dando lecciones. Se apostaba su escoba a que tenía baúles y baules llenos de ropa así de absurda esperando a ser usada como castigo para uno de sus hijos. Claro que, si esta era la ropa para él, ¿cómo sería la de Lilu? Seguramente una camiseta de "no dé chocolate a esta niña" o algo así.

Dio un par de pasos frente al espejo, asegurándose de que los genitales, libres en unos pantalones tan relativamente ajustados, no se marcaban o movían demasiado. Sólo le faltaba salir a la cena familiar, con Lorcan de invitado, y que sus gónadas comiencen a bailar la samba delante de todos.

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia el salón nuevamente, de donde recibió voces de las mentes pensantes de este pequeño plan para hacerle quedar en ridículo primero delante de su novio y segundo delante de toda la familia. Esperó que su padre se apiadara un poco de él y fingiese que no le resultaba gracioso.

—Y aquí está con dos años —dijo Ginny, seguido de un sonido característico, de un paso de página dealgo plastificado.

—¡Oh, por favor! —Lorcan puso una voz ligeramente más aguda de lo normal. La parte final de dicha frase sonó de una manera ahogada, por lo que James supuso que Lorcan se había llevado ambas manos a la boca. Su novio era tan predecible y peliculero—. ¡Qué adorable se ve aprendiendo a usar el orinal!

En ese momento saltaron todas las alarmas interiores del Potter a la vez. Su cara se volvió completamente roja, en parte de ira y en parte de vergüenza, aunque mucho más por vergúenza que por ira. Llegó un momento en el que la ropa que llevaba ya no le parecía ni vergonzosa, no al menos por la conversación que su madre estaba teniendo con Lorcan.

Entró a toda velocidad al cuarto, sin decir nada ni dejar tiempo a ninguno de los dos ocupantes para que pudiesen hablar o comentar algo sobre el atuendo o las fotos de las que estaban hablando. Se acercó a Lorcan, lo cargó sobre su hombro y se encaminó nuevamente hacia su cuarto. Pudo sentir cómo Lorcan decía adiós con el brazo a Ginny y una risa a cambio por parte de la pelirroja.

James dejó sobre la cama a Lorcan, sentado en ésta y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por el cuarto. Llegó un momento en el que Lorcan pensó que iba a pasar como en los dibujos animados y James iba a erosionar el suelo con tanto paseo, pero finalmente paró.

—Qu... ¿qué hacías ahí fuera?

—Tu madre estaba enseñándome fotos, es todo. Estábamos hablando de que tengo el novio más adorable —Lorcan tuvo que contener una risa a causa del atuendo del mayor— del mundo y ella me ha dicho que hubo una época en la que lo eras aún más.

—¿Fotos? —James había escuchado el piropo y una parte de su cerebro quería estar feliz por él, pero el otro 90% estaba preocupado por fotos, pequeño y orinal—. ¿Qué fotos?

—ESAS —Lorcan hizo incapié en dicha palabra, incluso hizo un movimiento de cabeza mientras la recitaba— fotos.

A James no le hizo falta mucho más. No necesitaba una calculadora para sumar uno más uno, era más que obvio el tipo de fotos que Lorcan y su madre habían estado viendo. Esas fotos que toda madre dice que tiene para recordar buenos momentos pero que en realidad tiene para ponerte en ridículo ante las visitas, sobre todo ante amigos y pareja.

—Voy a matar a mi madre —se giró y comenzó a hablar en voz alta mientras volvía a pasearse de una punta a la otra de la habitación, ante la atenta mirada de Lorcan, completamente divertido ante la situación—. Voy a matarle y cuando lo haga y me lleven a juicio diré "señor juez, le enseñó fotos de cuando tenía dos años y estaba en el orinal a mi pareja. ¿Nunca le ha pasado?" Seguro que todos se apiadan de mí.

—También de cuando te cambiaban los pañales. Estabas tan mono... y tan pequeñito.

—Lo... ¡Lorcan!

La cara de James comenzó a volverse roja. Tuvo que parar entonces la caminata y sentarse en el centro de la cama; no tenía la suficiente sangre en las piernas para poder seguir andando, toda ella se había acumulado en su rostro. Subió las piernas hasta colocarlas en ángulo recto y ocultó su rostro en las rodillas, avergonzado.

—¿Sabes? —Lorcan, en su papel de novio comprensivo y cariñoso, se puso de rodillas en la cama y gateó hasta quedar frente a él, apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas y dejando un pequeño beso en su cabeza—. Te he visto la pichurrilla.

James en ese momento comenzó a reír, no porque estuviese feliz o porque le huviese hecho especial gracia el comentario. No, más bien fue una risa triste y desconsolada, como quien sufre tal nivel de daño que comienza a reír de puro dolor.

—Lorcan... —alzó entonces el rostro y le dedicó el que para Lorcan fue el puchero, el gesto infantil más adorable que había visto en James en años. Llegó a tal punto que no pudo evitar besar dicho puchero.

—Vamos, no estés así. Si ahora es mucho más grande.

Lorcan le dedicó una sonrisa. Si para Lorcan ese fue el puchero más adorable, para James esa fue la sonrisa más sádica que había visto, y esperaba que fuese la más sádica que fuese a ver nunca, de Lorcan. Aunque en un primer momento le pareció imposible, la cara de James se volvió mucho más roja, más caliente y más dolorosa. Estaba a punto de demostrarle al mundo que sí se podía morir de vergüenza.

—Lorcan, por favor...

—Lo digo en serio. Te la estoy viendo ahora mismo y es más grande que entonces.

James ladeó un momento la cabeza, aunque fue más un movimiento mecánico, como si le hubiesen puesto una anestesia de cuello hacia arriba y alguien le hubiese dado un toque en el lado para que se ladease. Bajó un momento la cabeza para darse cuenta de que Lorcan tenía razón: por lo cortos de los pantalones, la ausencia de ropa interior y la forma de las piernas, desde la posición en la que se encontraba anteriormente Lorcan, sentado frente a él, se podían ver claramente sus genitales. De hecho, incluso desde la posición actual se podía ver parte del pene.

James bajó lo más rápido posible su mano derecha a los pantalones y, tras un par de segundos peleando con la tela, finalmente se tapó dicha zona. Lorcan hizo un pequeño ruidito, como de disgusto, como si estuviese disfrutando de una película y alguien hubiese apagado la televisión.

—Oh, vamos, James.

Lorcan llevó ambas manos a los costados de James y comenzó a mover los dedos de manera rápida, haciendo cosquillas en dicha zona. James era increíblemente sensible en dicha zona, por lo que apenas unos segundos después se encontraba retorciéndose en la cama. El problema era claro: Lorcan estaba frente a él y, seamos sinceros, el cuerpo de Lorcan no era precisamente el de un luchador profesional, a nada que intentase quitarlo Lorcan saldría volando y podría hacerse daño. Sí, James quería hasta tal punto a Lorcan que se tragó todas las cosquillas, los dos minutos hasta que Lorcan se cansó, por él.

El problema es que cuando se detuvo la cosa no mejoró demasiado. Para empezar, después de haber estado riendo tanto, su abdomen y sus mejillas le dolían un poco. Además, aunque Lorcan también había dejado de reír, aún mantenía una divertida sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Divertida? Más bien maquiavélica. Ahora James se encontraba entado en la cama, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y Lorcan tumbado en la cama boca abajo, con su cabeza a excasos centímetros de su entrepierna.

Lorcan, que no quería quedarse con la que al parecer era su película favorita, llevó cuando James aún se retorcía de risa ambas manos al elástico de los pantalones y bajó dicha tela, como no había ropa interior de por medio, tuvo una vista directa con los genitales del chico, ligeramente recubiertos de vello incluido una zona un poco más frondosa en el pubis.

—¿Ves lo que te decía? —Lorcan incluso se dio el lujo de estirar la mano derecha hasta la entrepierna del contrario y dar un par de toquecitos en su miembro y genitales con la yema del dedo índice—. Ahora es mucho más grande —la tomó con la punta de ambos dedos índice—, incluso más bonita.

—Lo... Lo... Lorcan... ¿qu-qué haces?

Lorcan abrió la boca para responder pero no le dio tiempo. James hacía ya tiempo que había bajado la cabeza hasta Lorcan. No es que la situación dejase de ser vergonzosa o bizarra, en el significado anglosajón de la palabra, pero tenía algún toque erótico, quizá ese cuasi _cock worship_ , que le estaba comenzando a gustarle. No había llegado a suponer una erección pero ese morbo tenía. Pero, nuevamente, no había tenido tiempo de decir que siguiese así.

—Chicos —la voz de Ginny sonó justo después de que abriese la puerta— la comida ya está... —su voz se fue apagando lentamente según se fue fijando en la escena, más concrétamente en lo que pensaba que estaba viendo. Vio a James con las piernas abiertas y los pantalones bajados y Lorcan con la cabeza delante de ella, tumbado entre sus piernas. Quizá Ginny no tuviese una buena perspectiva, pero había pocas opciones para lo que estaba pasando y desde luego prefirió la mamada a pensar que Lorcan era un vampiro que se estaba alimentando del pene de su hijo—. Perdón, no sabía que estabais ocupados.

Ginny se agachó, cogiendo uno de los calcetines sucios que habían tirados por el suelo. Entonces Ginny hizo algo que hizo que James se sintiese un poco más avergonzado aún. ¿Cómo? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero estaba comprobando que los límites de la vergüenza eran más relativos y difusos de lo que parecía. Ginny colocó el calcetín en la puerta, como una especie de aviso.

—La cena está lista, cuando podáis salid —sin apenas una emoción o un gesto en su rostro cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando a ambos chicos.

—Bueeeenooo... —Lorcan estiró primero los brazos para quedar de rodillas en la cama, giró para sentarse en el borde y finalmente se puso en pie—. ¿Vamos? Tengo hambre.

—Pero... pero... ¡pero! —James se puso entonces también de pie, caminando hasta el chico—. ¿No tienes vergüenza?

—¿Vergüenza? —ladeó la cabeza como un cachorrito, sin llegar a entender bien lo que pasaba—. ¿Por?

—Mi madre te ha visto... bueno, ella piensa que tú... o sea...

—James —dejó un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz—, tengo hambre, déjate de tonterías —tomó entonces la mano del chico con la suya y comenzó a caminar, a tirar de ella.

Los próximos diez minutos pasaron más o menos normales. James estaba un poco cohibido por todo lo que había ocurrido y por la ropa que llevaba como castigo de su madre, pero dentro de lo que cabe fue más o menos normal. Lorcan, como era costumbre, se hacía el loco con la mayor parte de las miradas o las preguntas que recibía tanto de su padrino, Harry, como de Teddy o Albus. Los tres hacían algunos comentarios o preguntas quizá un poco subidas de tono a lo que Lorcan les dedicaba una sonrisa y respondía, o bien mencionando a algún animal fantástico, o bien simplemente respondía lo que quería, que no era mentira pero tampoco era del todo verdad.

Por su parte, Lilu era quizá la más confusa de toda la mesa: ella era la mejor amiga de Lorcan, así como Lorcan era su mejor amigo, ella les había descubierto la primera vez —y la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta... no eran buenos escondiéndose— y les había dado el apoyo para confesarlo a las familias, por lo que no es que le pillase precisamente de sopetón esta cena, pero claro James era su hermano y Lorcan su mejor amigo, de manera que se pasó la cena amenazando y lanzando indirectas a ambos del rollo "Pues Lorcan es muy buen amigo del Gran Calamar, ¿sabéis? Bueno, él y yo, y no me costaría mucho convencerle de que ahogue a alguien si le hace daño" o, para Lorcan "pues sí, mi hermano me está enseñando a montar en escoba, pronto podré llevar a alguien conmigo, alguien que hace daño a un ser querido y dejarle caer desde lo más alto del castillo".

Pero pasados los diez minutos, el tema inevitablemente sucedió. Aunque a James le costase relativamente mucho contarles a sus padres de su relación, tanto Harry como Ginny eran unas personas bastante abiertas de mente. Además eran padres, y la mejor capacidad de un padre es poner en ridículo a sus hijos (mamá, te quiero). Harry dijo algo así como _estamos muy felices que estéis juntos, se os ve tan felices y enamorados, incluso nos parece bien que hagáis vuestras... cosas. Siempre que sea de manera moderada, claro_. A James no es que le gustase escuchar a su padre hablar de sexo, pero tampoco es que sea algo realmente preocupante. El problema vino luego. Lily hizo un comentario poco sutil sobre que deberían además aprender a esconderse o hacerlo en un lugar privado. Y, para rematar, Ginny soltó una frase que jamás se borraría de su mente.

—Cuando estéis en la casa, no os mataría poner un calcetín o algo indicativo y cerrar la puerta.

Lorcan puso su cara esa de inexpresividad momentánea justo antes de baja la cabeza hacia el plato y comenzar a buscar nargle y doxys ahí. James, que pensaba que no podía salir nada peor, se sintió por un momento marea. Al escucharle tosió un par de veces, teniendo que beber agua. Al darse cuenta de que estar ocupado con el agua le daba unos segundos, se ocupó de beber el vaso todo lo lento que pudo, pero desgraciadamente no le dio tiempo a poner un hechizo al mismo y finalmente acabó terminándose.

Además de que el vaso se terminó y tuvo que afrontar la realidad, tuvo que observar la cena y a la gente, el tiempo extra sólo sirvió para sentir cómo las miradas crueles y divertidas de su familia se clavasen a fuego en su piel, sintiéndose aún más cohibido. Iba a tener que llamar a los del Guinness para que le ofreciesen al menos una página.

—Mamá... —intentó sonar sereno; intentó—. No es lo que piensas, no estábamos haciendo nada.

—Oh, vale, ahora tiene sentido —Ginny asintió un par de veces. Bajó la cuchara hasta el plato y tomó parte del alimento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es que creía haber escuchado música, pero ahora veo que realmente sí que la había.

—¿Música? —James ladeó la cabeza, completamente perdido.

—Eso he dicho —se lo llevó a la boca. El tiempo que la pelirroja tardó en masticar y tragar se le hizo realmente eterno—. No me había dado cuenta de que estabais con el karaoke, por eso Lorcan estaba tan cerca de tu micrófono.

Tras un segundo, un segundo que a James se le hicieron eones, la mesa entera comenzó a reír a carcajadas. James casi creyó ver a Lorcan con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, pero seguramente fue sólo un acto reflejo, pues comenzó a volverse completamente rojo y a tapar su rostro con el cabello. James, por su parte creyó que se iba haciendo más pequeño a medida que las risotadas de los cabrones a los que llamaba familia iban _in crescendo_ pero lo que pasaba es que su cuerpo comenzó a dejarse caer en la silla hasta el punto de casi acabar de rodillas en el suelo, seguramente como un acto reflejo o un _¡tierra, trágame!_ más literal que metafórico. Tuvo que erguirse en su silla para no caer.

Por suerte para James, el límite de hijoputismo de Harry llegó a su máximo: la ropa, las preguntas y la pillada fueron suficiente así que pidió silencio a los comensales y comenzó a hablar de su papel y el de Teddy en el Ministerio. James le agradeció con la mirada a su padre, a lo que recibió un guiño de ojo a lo _te cubro las espaldas, campeón._ Aunque a Harry le faltó añadir el _después de reírme un poco de ti_. Aunque recibió un par de miraditas más, el tema fue zanjado en ese momento.

* * *

James se dejó caer sobre la cama y hundió su rostro en la almohada, incluso apretando un poco. Por casi mandato de Lorcan antes de tumbarse se había puesto el pijama, de manera que ya estaba listo para dormir. O, mejor, para quedarse así hasta que muriese de inanición o mejor, ahogada. No le importaba realmente, no pensaba salir fuera nunca más.

Al momento sintió un peso sobre su espalda. Era un peso que se notaba que no era el de un animal o algo liviano pero tampoco era demasiado pesado como para quejarse. Lorcan se había sentado como un indio en la parte baja de su espalda, cercano al trasero. Coló sus manos bajo la camiseta del pijama del contrario y comenzó a acariciar con la yema de los dedos dicha zona. Ciertamente funcionó para relajarle un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para querer abandonar el bunker que a partir de ese momento era su habitación.

—James... —la voz de Lorcan intentó sonar reconfortante, pero en ella se notaron ciertos dejes de diversión, como si intentase controlar la risa—. ¿Sigues enfadado?

—No estoy enfadado —la voz de James sonó ahogada a causa de la almohada, pero aun así Lorcan pudo entender lo que decía—. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

—Bueno, por mi culpa has tenido que llevar esa ropa todo el día.

—¿Has sido tú? —cuando Lorcan notó que James comenzaba a moverse, se puso en pie sobre la cama, esperando que se hubiese girado para sentarse nuevamente sobre él, esta vez en su abdomen.

—Sí —admitió; tenía una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro—. Lo siento, es que pensé que te verías adorable... y así es.

—No estoy enfadado —James alzó las piernas hasta colocarlas en ángulo recto, Lorcan se hizo hacia atrás un poco, sentándose entonces sobre su entrepierna y usando las piernas como respaldo para no hacerse daño en la espalda—. No contigo y no por eso... es con mi madre.

—¿Con tu madre? —Lorcan tomó las manos de James entre las suyas y comenzó a masajearlas, dejando algún que otro beso de vez en cuando en dicha zona—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Bromeas? Primero te enseña fotos mías de pequeño, desnudo para avergonzarme, te intenta poner en mi contra y luego encima dice que te ha visto... hacerme... —frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que si no hubiese entrado habría pasado, ¿verdad? —tomó el dedo índice y dio un par de lamidas antes de introducirlo en su boca, teniéndolo dentro un par de segundos; le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

—N... no... —negó con la cabeza, aunque no le hubiese importado mucho. Quizá lo sentiría por Lorcan, tener que hacerlo con alguien con esas pintas debía ser duro.

—Además, todo lo demás es erróneo.

—¿Perdón?

—Tu madre me estaba hablando bien de ti, idiota —soltó una pequeña y suave carcajada—. Ella me estaba contando lo bueno que has sido siempre, que de pequeño le dejabas el asiento a las ancianitas en el metro y que les ayudabas a llevar la compra a sus casas —Lorcan bajó la mano, acariciando en este caso su mejilla—. Cuando has llegado me estaba diciendo cuál era tu comida favorita.

—Pero... las fotos...

—Es cierto que se ha cabreado un poco contigo por no saludarle —admitió—, yo también por cierto. Pero es tu madre, te quiere. Es verdad que me ha enseñado la foto del orinal cuando te ha oído salir, pero me ha enseñado todas las demás. Y, repito: estabas adorable.

—Hum... —por primera vez aquel día, se sonrojó un poco pero no por vergüenza. Quizá era un poco egoísta, pero le gustaba que Lorcan le dijese guapo y adorable—. Y... ¿el calcetín? ¿La cena? Yo...

—James, James, James... —Lorcan le dedicó una sonrisa, aunque fue rota por un pequeño bostezo. Entornó un poco los ojos y finalmente comenzó a recostarse sobre el cuerpo del mayor. Tomó las sábanas y se tapó hasta el cuello, abrazándose entonces a James—. Tu madre te ha pillado teniendo sexo con tu novio. Puedes buscar todas las excusas que quieras, es lo que ha pasado —James abrió la boca para replicar, pero Lorcan aún no había terminado—. Ella nos ha visto y en lugar de montar dramas o gritar, en lugar de hacer cualquier tontería nos ha dejado espacio y libertad.

—Ahora que lo dices... —rodeó con ambas manos el cuerpo del rubio, pegándole a él—. Debería pedirle perdón, ¿verdad?

—Si quieres que vuelva a hacer karaoke contigo —James hizo un pequeño ruidito de protesta— será lo primero que hagas mañana.

—Vale... y lo siento también contigo —dejó un pequeño beso en su cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos—. Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?

Pero no recibió más respuesta que un pequeño ronquido de Lorcan. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro en la oscuridad y apretó un poco más fuerte y pegajoso a Lorcan contra él. No le preocupaba que no le hubiese escuchado, al día siguiente se lo diría más veces y ya está. Bien pensado, por Lorcan no le importaba someterse a tal vergüenza, menos si además podía llevarse un par de piropos por parte de su chico. Eso sí, igual con su madre, tras pedirle disculpas, hablaba de lo que es inapropiado mencionar delante de todos.

* * *

 **Si te ha gustado no olvides dejar tu comentario**

 **Si no te ha gustado también déjalo con una crítica constructiva**

 **Si te ha encantado deja un FAV. Siempre anima**

 **Si tenéis alguna duda usad el MP. Queda muy feo un comentario que es sólo una pregunta**

 **Si queréis más parejas raras (crossovers), muy raras (incesto y parejas muy crack) o la rehostia de raras (más Sauce/Ron y tal) hacédmelo saber por los comentarios.**

 **2 y 2 son cuatro. ¡Agárramela que me crece!**


End file.
